


It's For His Own Good

by orphan_account



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Flashbacks, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Love and Loss, Memories, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 16:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jesse Quick is having trouble back on Earth 2 while her father is with Team Flash on Earth 1. Truth is, she misses him. And she thinks about and realises the good in her actions.(Told in Jesse's POV)





	It's For His Own Good

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first "first person POV" story! I hope y'all like it though! I worked on it on a trip to town with my family lol XD  
> Enjoy!!!  
> (Also, if I forget to say this tomorrow, Merry Christmas! ;3)

There's a slight sting in my stomach as I enter my father's empty office at S.T.A.R Labs. Ever since I sent him away to Earth 1, on some days, I'd walk in here and close my eyes, hoping that when I'd open them, he'd be there. Working away and having a go at his co-workers like he always used to. I sit down in his old chair, and contemplatingly spin around in it, slowly. He'd hate people who aimlessly spun around on chairs, but I reminded myself that he wasn't here, that S.T.A.R Labs. was my base... For now. Thinking about it, he'd probably arrive on Earth 1 in a not so subtle manor. Obviously, the break-up-cube didn't work, considering that Wally had to physically come over and talk to me about the whole thing. And because of that dramatic entrance, I'm not sure that Team Flash are very fond of me now either. I did break up with Wally over a holographic message and kick my own father out of his home, but I wish I could've explained everything to them in person, but I had a team here now, and being Earth 2's new speedster hero, I couldn't get caught up in anything else. Perhaps if people heard my story, they'd understand why things had to change.

***

My Dad always told me that when I was born, I hardly shed a tear. I could never remember it, but something tells me that I had a perfect life when I was little. Being born of two scientific geniuses, it didn't take long for me to settle to that fact, and science and maths became easy to me. I was brought up watching the Star Wars original series, rather than those childish animations for developing children. It was something my Dad is fond of, at a young age, to the point I could quote every line from the first half an hour. I vaguely remember Mom and Dad taking me to work with them one day, and when Dad raised his voice, Mom called it his "work voice" which stuck a while later on. I can't remember Mom as much as I really want to. I've seen photographs of her though, old ones, mostly with Dad. She doesn't look too much like me though, we have similar eyes, not specifically the colour, but the shape, and we both have the same wavy hair. She's pretty, and it was quite a surprise for me that my Dad actually managed to land someone like her, being the antisocial stress that he is. But perhaps he was different back when he met her. After all, he did lose her at some point, and perhaps that changed him. No, that _did_ change him. I know it now, after I was released from Zoom. One of the most fearful moments in my life. Sending my Dad away to Earth 1 was for the better, really. He was happier there. Earth 2 was just a constant reminder of his past, and having him stay with his friends, where he was happy, made me happy for him too. It's all I've ever wanted for him, because I don't think I've seen him grow attached to The Team like anything or anyone else. I might be his family by blood, but they were his family by love, in many ways. I lost my Mother when I was still small. It never exactly 'hit me' over her loss, I didn't know her enough really. Yes, I shed a few tears, I was upset, but I never really needed help to get through it. But Dad, I remember that sometimes, he'd shut himself away, just to be alone for a while. I've never seen him more broken over anything in my life, it was hard for me to sit by and watch him like this, but I was too young to properly understand what he was going through. I've never actually heard him talk about her ever since her funeral. It's both a relief and a real shame. I'd quite like to hear more about my mother, but I always thought it'd be best not to ask him. God knows what'd happen if I do.


End file.
